Dark Baltan
is an Alien Baltan that appeared in Ultraman Max. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Micro ~ 51 m (when super huge 357 m) *Weight: 0.1 g ~ 39,000 t (when super huge 273,000 t) *Birthplace: Planet Baltan History Ultraman Max For countless years the Baltan race watched as mankind destroyed their own planet and set course to invade the confines of space. Knowing fully well that the humans could potentially destroy any planet they set foot on, half of the race wanted to exterminate the human populace, thus a war broke out between the sides. The so-called Dark Baltans lead a campaign of chaos that eventually lead them toward the Earth itself, but one Tiny Baltan had arrived before. When Dark Baltan arrived, he attacked the Base Titan and Tokyo, ensnaring the city and the base in an anti-gravity field. When Kaito entered the field, the human summoned Ultraman Max, but even the Earth’s guardian could overpower this murderous invader. When Max proved a worthy challenge for the evil one, Dark Baltan suddenly increased his size, becoming gigantic! As tall as a mountain, the insect-like entity squished Max under his black heel. The hero struggled on, however. As he pushed the foot off his body, Max gathered his own energy and increased his size also, matching Dark Baltan in size. The largest battle in history quickly commenced, but when Max managed to cut off the fiend’s claws, they simply reattached themselves to its arms! Dark Baltan laughed on as he caught the hero with his energy bind, and soon Max’s energy began to drain. The red and silver giant managed to escape the bind, cutting his way through the rope-like energy, but his energy was nearly gone. He fired one final shot of his Maxium Cannon, but Dark Baltan effortlessly dodged and appeared behind the hero, blasting him with waves of energy. Max’s body faded away and Dark Baltan’s true attack begun. As the alien rampaged, Team DASH began a new attack against it, launching all three DASH Birds to battle. The three ships buzzed around the invader, blasting it will strands of energy until the creature fired back. Before it could destroy any of the defending ships, Kaito's energy was recharged thanks to the Tiny Baltan and the mortal summoned Ultraman Max again. Confronting Dark Baltan a second time, this battle would be unlike that of any other. Blocking its energy attacks with a protective barrier, Max formed a twister out of the invader’s power and tore the evil entity to bits. For a brief moment it seemed the battle was over, but it was only just getting started. Each tiny piece reformed into a new Dark Baltan, forming an army of darkness in the sky. Ultraman Max then followed A new battle began, a battle fought both on land in the air. The two armies clashed as the true Dark Baltan and Ultraman Max continued their battle below. Max launched his Galaxy Cannon, but the invader’s chest opened up, revealing several plates that redirected the attack! Once again it seemed Ultraman Max would be outmatched by this otherworldly foe. But from the ground, Tiny Baltan and a group of children began to ring an ancient bell from the Baltan world. The bell quickly calmed the invader, forcing the army he had spawned to vanish. The desire for war and conquest began to drain from Dark Baltan’s heart as the bell cleansed his being, making him feel only ashamed of his actions. The battle was over. As Ultraman Max returned to the sky, Dark Baltan was shrunk down into a human by DASH. Together both Dark and Tiny Baltan returned to their home world, allowing the Earth to exist in their absence. Powers and Weapons *Electronic Manipulation: Dark Baltan can take over machines to communicate. *Gravity Control: Like Tiny Baltan, Dark Baltan can manipulate gravity. **Anti-Gravity Field: Dark Baltan can create a see through force field that disables gravity of everything within it. *Teleport: Dark Baltan can teleport short distances. * : Dark Baltan can launch a red lightning bolt from his hands that will make objects freeze even in midair. This has little effect on beings like Ultraman Max. *Size Increase: Dark Baltan can increase his size at will. *Baltan Fire: Dark Baltan launch streams of flames that can shatter buildings. *Capture Rings: Dark Baltan can create energy rings from his hands that act like binding ropes. *Hologram Screens: Dark Baltan can create screened holograms to communicate across long distances. *Energy Wave: Dark Baltan can release a powerful energy wave from his eyes that can cause small explosions. When this is done a siren like noise can be heard. This can also be used to manipulate Max's Maxium Sword. *Clone: If Dark Baltan is blown to pieces he can turn those pieces into many clones of himself. * : Dark Baltan has a reflector hidden in his chest that can reflect beams even as strong as the Max Galaxy. *Human Disguise: Dark Baltan can assume his own human disguise. He was seen in this form after redeemed from his heinous acts prior. When returning to his original form, he chanted the phrase . * : Energy beam fired from both hands. :;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Dark Baltan lifts the opponent in mid air via gravity manipulation before dropping them. * : Dark Baltan turns giant and tramples his opponent. * : A tag-team attack with a regular Alien Baltan (first generation). Dark Baltan lifts the opponent with mid air before Alien Baltan teleported below his target and launch his White Destruction Ray to them. dark baltan-seijin.png|Electronic Manipulation baltan gravity.png|Anti-Gravity Field Dark Baltan Teleportation.png|Teleport Dark Baltan Freeze Ray.png|Red-Freezing Ray Dark Baltan Size Increase.gif|Size Increase baltan blast.png|Baltan Fire Capture Rings.jpg|Capture Rings baltan dark screen.png|Hologram Screens Energy Wave 23777.jpg|Energy Wave Dark Baltan Clone.gif|Clone Reflector.jpg|Spellgen Reflector Ultrmn_Max_Bltn_hmn.png|Human Disguise imagenssjsjsjjsjwkw.jpg|Heat Blaster Gallery Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan.png Alien_Dark_&_Tiny_baltan.png Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan_pic.png BALTAN-MAX.jpg Max_vs_Dark_Baltan_2.jpg Max_vs_Dark_Baltan.jpg Alien Baltan movie I.png Alien Baltan movie II.png insanely big baltan.png cg balt thing.png Maxi baltan epi.png max imprisoned.png Reform Baltan.jpg cloning.png headless baltan.png hordes.png lots of baltans.png beam.png dont know anymore.png kurazy.png raining maxes and baltans.png battle of baltan energy.png evil slugger.png giphys.gif ship them.png shrinking.png Trivia *Despite being called Dark Baltan, he resembles the original Alien Baltan. This is played further after his Kaiju Card from Ultraman Fusion Fight! arcade game had him with the element Wind, despite the element Darkness exist. References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Former Villains Category:Alien Baltan Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Seijin Category:Spared Kaiju